


Cat Tail?

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, M/M, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew and the strays





	1. Strays

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't think this is cut eim sorry but youre wrong i dont make the rules this time
> 
> Also i was listening to this when i was writing this apparentely  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHGJ7UX6Gmk

To Andrew’s infinite annoyance and Neil’s infinite happiness, Andrew’s apartment building was a beacon for stray cats. Sometimes they would sit on the balcony a few stories up from the alley and watch the cats. Neil had recently taken to naming them.  Andrew was wondering where these names were coming from.

 

His favorite ended up being one very large, very crippled, very _angry_ multicolored cat with weird markings, and a very small, skittish orange cat. The orange cat was so small Andrew could barely see it from their perch, but it’s color gave it away. A small orange stain against the dirty street. The large cat seemed very….patchy. Andrew figured it’d gotten in many a catfight.

 

Sometimes Andrew would entertain Neil’s desire to try and lure them close. Some were very easy, yearning for a human’s touch and food and love. They might not have been Neil’s favorite cats, but he still took care of them. They’d crawl into his lap with their pitiful little meows and their cold little noses pressing to his chin, tiny paws on his chest. As if they needed to be as cute as possible and plead their case. As if Neil wasn’t already gone for all of them.

 

He’d always throw those eyes at Andrew after a cat had deemed him worthy. Andrew liked to think he put up a fight, that the disgust he threw into every sigh was something, but he always relented, he always let him bring the cats upstairs. He let Neil feed them and pet them and clean them.

 

In his sink.

 

Neil would inevitably fall asleep with a kitten curled up on his chest.

 

Andrew had taken to painting them. Sleeping curled up or stretched out. Sometimes ready to strike as it followed a string around the carpet or threatened Andrew to jump onto his lap.

 

He’d always ended these stray excursions with a text to Renee, asking if she was looking for a cat.

 

She’d always answer she’d ask around.

 

She had taken the very first kitten Neil had ‘rescued’. It was small and white and perfect for her, Andrew hated to say it.

 

Neil couldn’t hide his sad face when Andrew passed the kitten off, but he knew he’d enjoy Renee’s offer to visit whenever he wanted. It helped that whenever Renee visited she brought the kitten with her.

 

Andrew knew Renee and her resources were better than any shelter the cats could have ended up in. Probably high kill shelters. Andrew might not like the cats, but he liked the shelters even less. He trusted Renee.

 

At this point though, Andrew had almost a dozen random cat paintings hanging around in his apartment. Behind the couch or the bed, _under_ the bed stuffed into the closet. There might even be one in the bathroom beside the toilet.

 

He really needed to give them away. He _should_ give them to Neil, but he didn’t want to see all of the emotion in his eyes seeing his kittens again.

 

Maybe he can give them to Renee to sell at some market or other. She might even use them as an adopt a cat get a painting of it for free. Free for free.

 

He would give them to Renee.

  


\---

  


Something greatly unfortunate happened. The tiny orange cat decided it liked Andrew and now it wouldn’t leave him alone. Neil would be delighted. The cat was tiny and smart and annoying. Just like him. It saw the opportunity to get into the apartment building and _ran inside_ as fast as it could before Andrew could stop it. They eyed each other down across the hall, and the cat followed him up the stairs, probably thinking it was stealthy. It wasn’t. Andrew could hear the little taps of it’s claws on the uncovered stairs. He unlocked his door and turned, staring at the cat a few feet away. They stared at each other both anticipating. But the little brat was too fast and too small and Andrew, against his better judgement didn’t want to hurt it. So it won. It got entry to his apartment.

 

“Don’t think this means I’ll feed you,” the annoying orange ball just meowed at him. What kind of audacity?

 

It was a little thief too, it turned out, stealing any and every piece of food it could. Not just from Andrew’s counters or plate or lap, it had even stolen it from his hands. He’s pretty sure if he hesitated too long with food at his mouth the little brat would throw itself in.

 

He’d need to teach it manners.

 

And personal space. He couldn’t count how many times the damn thing decided Andrew’s body was the perfect place to lay.

 

Even his head.

 

What the hell?

  


\---

  


The next time Neil came over, Andrew opened the door to a great mass of grumpy fur. Bigger than Neil’s slight figure.

 

“What the hell.”

 

“Look!” Neil’s head found it’s way around the mass of fur, a brilliant grin on his face that didn’t make Andrew’s heart skip in the slightest.

 

“I can see, what the hell?” He tries again.

 

He steps aside to let Neil and the cat inside. Neil’s very careful with it. It seems to be the large angry cat he’s always mooning over on the balcony that fights with everyone.

 

“He came to say hello. Well, more like I think he realized I was willing to help him and he’s tired of fighting,” then Neil spots the flash of orange zooming from the couch to greet the cat he brought inside, “Andrew! Is that...is that who I think it is?”

 

“You aren’t blind Neil,” it’s as much an answer as he knows Neil needs.

 

Neil crouches immediately trying to coax the small cat close. The tiny thing only hesitates for a moment before lunging at him and examining him up close. Irritatingly cute and curious.

 

The cat’s fur matches Neil’s hair. He and the large cat just stare impassively at the disgusting scene before them, the cat chattering off and Neil cooing over it.

 

“Shouldn’t you have taken that monstrosity to the vet and not up here,” Andrew asks, all nonchalance and neutrality as he eyes up the giant cat staking out his living room.

 

“I thought we could go together, have you taken this little one to the vet?”

 

Andrew shrugged. he hadn’t, not yet. he hadn’t even really gotten it any cat things. He’s been feeding it chicken and using an old sock to ‘play’.

 

From the look Neil shot him, he knew, “Got a carrier? Or are we winging it?”

 

Andrew grabbed his keys and scooped the tiny cat off of Neil without a word. Neil’s laughter followed him out before he did with the giant pain in the ass in his arms.

  


\---

  


It took no time at all to drive them all to the vet. They weren’t happy with uncaged ‘pets’ but Andrew didn’t care.

 

“Was I supposed to shove them in a bag to make you happy? They’ve been through enough just put us on your schedule.”

 

The employee behind the counter leveled him an irritated stare but did as they were told, “What are their names?”

 

“Cat 1 and Cat 2 now hurry up unless you want fleas all over your office.”

 

Neil stifled a snort but sat with the cats. Andrew threw himself into the chair beside him. The annoying little orange ball threw itself at Andrew and made itself at home. The large patch mess of fur just laid half on Neil and half on a chair of its own.

 

Andrew absently ran his hand through the small cat’s fur, his other hand resting against the bit of space between him and Neil. A small, gentle touch jerked him from his thoughtless state. He looked down and saw Neil’s pinky brushing against his.

 

He wanted to paint it pink.

 

Then their names were called.

 

He shoved that thought deep, deep down and stood, carrying the content orange cat to the back while Neil followed with the much, much bigger one.

 

They got blood work, x-rays, shots and a general checkup. They were both suffering from malnutrition and the large one had an infection due to many a street fight. He’d probably need to be shaved of his mats as well. Andrew let the vets handle that. It was almost funny to see what they got back. Just some fluff on his head, neck and then his feet and the tip of his tail. Neil was completely enamored with the little beast.

 

The orange cat fared a bit better, just needing a bath which Andrew would let the petsmart employees handle. They took their leave not long after with significantly less money in their bank accounts.

 

They were due back in a week, “And make sure they have real names by then.”  Andrew wanted to cut the tongue out of that little receptionist. If Andrew wanted to call them cat 1 and cat 2 no vet assistant was gonna stop him.


	2. And a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petsmart was a godless land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME GIVE YALL A GIFT ON MY BIRTHDAY! YES HELLO HI TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY ;) PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR LEAVE ME A REQUEST <3

Petsmart was a godless land. Andrew’s pretty sure the only reason they got in with their ‘pets’ as they were was Andrew’s stare and Neil’s wide eyes and almost giddy expression. It seemed hard for anyone to deny the boy anything.

 

They went to ‘accessories’ first, finding the appropriate size fit for leashes, collars and harnesses for both cats. After finding the right sizes (an xs and an m. Both will upgrade as the cats got larger, healthier. Andrew was estimating the end sizes being an S and XL) Andrew took the tiny orange heathen to the  grooming section.

He hands the cat off with minimal interaction. After telling the groomer the cat’s name was Cat 1 in full seriousness and not as a joke they awkwardly accepted her and gave Andrew an estimated time he’d need to wait before picking her back up.

 

The cat meowed at him as she was passed off. Andrew poked it’s nose, “Be good.”

  


\---

  


Neil had gotten a cart but hadn’t changed aisles by the time Andrew found him again. He’d made a nest in the cart for the giant cat to lay in.

 

Which he did.

 

Happily.

 

But Neil seemed to be debating the pros and cons of nearly identical collars and harnesses.

 

“They don’t need those,” Andrew paused before adding, “at least not yet. And no harness, get a black collar for this beast with an orange bell.”

 

Neil hummed but listened as he set a little black collar in the cart. They moved together through the store, picking up carriers and food and toys. Their cart was very full but Cat 2 didn’t seem to mind. They also needed to get a second cart. That might have helped.

 

“Are you really going to call them Cat 1 and 2?” Neil asked as they waited in line.

 

“What else should I call them,” he responded, staring at the things lining the conveyer belt.

 

Neil shrugged, “I don’t know, but I think they deserve an actual name.”

 

“Then name them.”

 

“Maybe we can ask the Foxes tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t care.” he shrugged and Neil gave him a grin.

 

They didn’t say anything more as they paid for the items and loaded it into the car. Andrew went back into the store to retrieve the small kitten, that smelled like pumpkin and had a little bandana around her neck. It was stupid. He rolled his eyes as he got back into the car, depositing the little pumpkin into Neil’s lap. Neil gave a delighted laugh.

 

Andrew’s heart didn’t stutter at all.

 

That night he painted the three of them, all napping together on his couch amidst the hurricane of cat paraphernalia.

  


\---

  


The next day found the pair at The FoxTail with their two crates. The store was only open for a fraction of its usual hours today, so Neil thought a proper introduction was in order. Renee was there too. She was delighted to see the two new faces they brought.

 

“You finally caught them?” She asked as the little orange cat playfully lunged at her wiggling fingers.

 

“More like they decided my apartment was their new home...or at least that one did,” Andrew replied, watching her.

 

Renee hummed, “What did you name them?”

 

“We actually,” Neil started, then restarted, “that’s actually why we brought them. Andrew wants to call them Cat 1 and Cat 2, and I don’t think that’s good enough.

 

The others laughed and Andrew just rolled his eyes. The beast of a cat was laying over his thighs today, not much into the attention and petting that his small companion was.

 

“Honestly if you don’t call this one Princess Pumpkin then what’s the point?” Allison said beside Renee.

 

“It’s a girl?” Neil asked, getting closer.

 

The girls laughed, good naturedly and nodded.

 

“Ginger could be good too, or Saffron.” Renee supplied.

 

Neil hummed and tilted his head side to side, full of thought as he watched his tiny mirror.

 

“King Fluffkins,” Matt says out of nowhere startling a laugh from Neil. They all look to him, and see him staring intently at the cat on Andrew’s thighs.

 

“King Fluffkins?” Andrew asks, slowly. Just hearing him say it makes the Foxes grin a bit more.

 

“Yeah! Cause I mean, I bet when all that fur grows back he’s gonna be _huge_. I mean even bigger than he already is,” Matt makes a grand gesture with his hands, “and plus, it’s really funny. And it kinda suits him, you know? Even with this weird haircut he’s sporting he’s still really regal. You can always just call him King too.”

 

They’re all quiet for a long while after Matt stops talking, then Neil speaks up, “It fits.”

 

“I like it,” Allison chimes in.

 

“I agree,” Renee says, her eyes meeting Andrew’s with a playful glint.

 

“Then call him King, I don’t care,” Andrew rolls his eyes skyward and stares at the fluorescent lights. He knew the damn name would stick.

 

It was stupid.

 

It was perfect.

 

Neil grinned stupidly at the cat (or was it him?) and went back to staring intently at the orange fluff still viciously attacking Renee’s fingers.

 

“Lady Flamester,” Dan says with a laugh.

 

“Dame of Fire,” Allison giggles.

 

“Empress of all that is Orange,” Matt chokes out between his laughs. Neil’s in stitches and they just keep throwing out more and more ridiculous names.

 

“Just call her FireFox and get it over with,” Andrew says, bringing even more laughter.

 

“Sinister Saffron.”

 

“Great Witch Ginger.”

 

“Cinnamon the Sure.”

 

“Atomic Tangerine.”

 

“Burnt Orange.”

 

“Apricot Sunrise.”

 

“Safety Orange.”

 

Their laughter rang through the little cafe. Neil looked like he might never catch his breath again. Even Renee was laughing at their stupidity. The little orange blob darted over to Andrew and launched herself onto King’s resting head.

 

The cat made a very amusing sound and glared at the small orange nightmare. She buried herself between his paws and looked up at Andrew with annoyingly blue eyes.

 

“I think Apricot’s cute,” Neil said after he’d finally caught his breath, his expression soft as he stared at the cats on Andrew’s lap.

 

“It’s a nice name for her,” Renee smiled.

 

The little orange ball trilled happily and the others laughed.

 

It looked like Andrew had to take care of a cat named Apricot.

  


\---

  


Andrew takes full guardianship of Apricot against his will and Neil takes King, who is fiercely protective of him. At least Andrew can respect that.

 

He still looks funny with his haircut though.

  


\---

  


The following week the FoxTail Cafe holds an adoption/charity event, thanks to Renee. Andrew throws the canvases into his car and takes them there, dropping them at Neil and Renee’s feet.

 

He absolutely does not feel butterflies at Neil’s smile or Renee’s knowing look.

 

The only reason he stays is to make sure all the cats are adopted to happy homes. He might be a little more watchful of the black cats, but no one says anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!! Please tell me you love Apricot as much as I do

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i gave TWO new things in one day? I know, i know it's impressive ;)


End file.
